Captain Spirit - Script
This article is a script for The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Chris' Room The camera pans across the snow-covered forest and trails surrounding the Eriksen's house, then into the house itself, where Chris Eriksen sits at his room's desk while playing with two toy characters. Chris: (speaking for his toys) "What is this planet?" "I don't know, we've never been here before..." "Maybe we're on the edge of the universe!" "Hey, cool, let's see if we can find some aliens!" "Hey, the ground is moving... The planet's gonna eat us! We have to get back to the ship right now!" Chris seats his toys on top of a spaceship. Chris: (speaking for his toys) "Then let's get the heck outta here! Oh, no, the control panel's not working! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" "Hold on... Let me just give you a hand..." Chris makes whirring noises and holds out his hand, focusing intently on the spaceship. The spaceship begins to shake and then lifts off as Chris makes whoosing noises. Chris continues to guide the spaceship on its flight with one hand while moving the spaceship with the other. Chris: (speaking for his toys) "Yaaayyy! Yay! Yooha! Woohoo! We're saved! It's a miracle!" Chris sets the spaceship down on the desk. Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "No, it's just me, Captain Spirit, who can bend all matter to his will." (pumps fist) I did it... Chris takes a sheet of paper and a pencil. Chris: I still got the power... Chris picks up the pencil and draws a person. Chris: Now I just need to make a cool costume for Captain Spirit... Gotta have a cool cape to fly. Good thing I have one! Chris adds a red cape to his drawing of Captain Spirit. Chris: Mask or no mask? Secret identity or not? Hmmm... Mask= Mask Chris draws a mask on the top half of Captain Spirit's face. |-|Helmet= Helmet Chris draws a spiky helmet covering Captain Spirit's head. Chris: Yep... Looks cool so far. Let's see... what about the armor? Light Armor= Light Armor Chris draws light armor on Captain Spirit, a studded belt, and straps in an x-shape across his chest. |-|Heavy Armor= Heavy Armor Chris draws bulky armor on Captain Spirit, a utility belt, and big boots. Chris: So cool! Should he be dark or colorful? Dark= Dark Chris colors Captain Spirit's costume black and red, and adds red spikes to the armor and mask/helmet. |-|Colorful= Colorful Chris colors Captain Spirit's costume blue and gold. Whichever option Chris chooses, he will still color Captain Spirit's cape red. If he wears a mask Chris will color his hair blond. When he finishes drawing, Chris holds up his drawing to look at it. Chris: Beware, Mantroid. Watch out! Captain Spirit is ready for battle. Chris writes "Captain Spirit" in blocky letters above his drawing, then gets up from his desk. If he chose a colorful costume the words will be blue and gold with gold stars on the sides; if he chose a dark costume the words will be red and black with red spikes on the sides. Chris: (thinking) Hello, Saturday morning! I can do anything I want today! Hmm... I could do a training session with my power... Chris can optionally use his walkie-talkie. Chris: (makes static noises) This is Chris to the Flying Fortress... Come in, come in! (makes static noises) (as Sky Pirate) "Roger! I'm here!" (as himself) I hope so, Sky Pirate! What do you see up there? Have you spotted Snowmancer? (as Sky Pirate) "Not yet... It's hard, because of the storm..." (as himself) This is perfect cover for a Snowmancer sneak attack! Eyes sharp! Keep me posted! (as Sky Pirate) "Yes, sir! Roger that!" (makes static noises) (as himself) Thanks, Sky Pirate. Over and out. Chris puts the walkie-talkie down Chris: (thinking) I know you're out there, Snowmancer... Chris can optionally give himself a fake tattoo. He picks up the tattoo and presses it on top of his hand for a few moments. He then pulls his hand away dramatically and admires his new tattoo. Chris: I can take the pain... At least I don't have to use any needles! Chris can optionally eat from his advent calendar. He opens one of the flaps of the calendar, but closes it again once he realizes that it's empty. Chris: Jeez, good job, chocolate hog. Chris can optionally throw his basketball. He tries to throw the ball into the hoop but he throws it too low and it misses, bouncing against the wall and floor. Chris: Agh, air ball. I should ask Dad to show me again... Chris can optionally turn on the TV (Power Action). He reaches out his arm and focuses on the TV, making humming noises. Chris makes an explosion noise as the TV turns on, displaying static. Chris: Yes! Chris turns off the TV with the remote hidden in his other hand. Chris can optionally play with Power Bear and Noctarious. He sits down and picks up the toys, making them fight each other. Chris: (as Power Bear) "You can't win this battle, Noctarious!" (as Noctarious) "It's already over, Power Bear!" (as Power Bear) "Don't let Mantroid control you!" (as Noctarious) "Nobody controls me! Mantroid is my leader! And he wants you to die! (evil laugh)" (as Power Bear) "Give up now! We don't have to fight!" (as Noctarious) "You're not the boss of me, Power Bear!" Why Mantroid?= Why Mantroid? Chris: (as Power Bear) "Mantroid is your boss now. Why did you join his team?" (as Noctarious) "The same reason you joined Captain Spirit's team! To win!" (as Power Bear) "Captain Spirit has helped the world over and over!" |-|Join our team.= Join our team. Chris: (as Power Bear) "You have amazing powers, why don't you join our team?" (as Noctarious) "Join Captain Spirit? Are you serious? He's my enemy!" (as Power Bear) "Only because Mantroid brainwashed you! You can help the world with us!" Chris: (as Noctarious) "Liar! Where were you and Captain Spirit when Mantroid saved my life? Huh, good guy?" I'm sorry.= I'm sorry. Chris: (as Power Bear) "I'm sorry, Noctarious... We want to be there for everybody." (as Noctarious) "You're the enemy, now take this!" |-|Shut up!= Shut up! Chris: (as Power Bear) "Shut up! How many times do I have to stop you?" (as Noctarious) "Until you do stop me!" They fight each other, and Power Bear knocks Noctarious over. Chris: (as Noctarious) "Aaaahhh! Ow, my back... How... how did you do this? I can't move..." (as Power Bear) "Captain Spirit! Captain Spirit! Please come to my aid. I can't defeat Noctarious on my own... I can't... Captain Spirit!" RELEASE HIM= RELEASE HIM Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "Release him, Power Bear!" (as Noctarious) "Oh, yeah, Captain Spirit's got your back! Loser!" (as Power Bear) "He decided to spare you. That's a real hero. Now go back to your master..." (as Noctarious) "Mantroid will get his revenge... for me!" (as Power Bear) "Thank you for keeping me from the dark side, Captain." |-|DESTROY HIM= DESTROY HIM Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "Hello, Power Bear. I'm here to finally destroy Noctarious!" (as Power Bear) "You never fail us, Captain Spirit!" (as Noctarious) "No! You can't do that to me! I'm just... a puppet!" (as Captain Spirit) "Then let's cut your strings!" Chris reaches out his hand and focuses on Noctarious. Chris: (as Noctarious) "No... Don't... I give up... I... Mantroid! Help me, master! You can't kill me! You said you don't kill people! Aggghhhh!" Chris makes an explosion sound and flings Noctarious backwards. Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "Good job. But we still have to deal with Mantroid." (as Power Bear) "With Captain Spirit in charge, our team is going to win every battle!" Chris can optionally play with Shark-Stinger. He sits down and picks up Shark-Stinger and a toy character. Chris: Ooh, the Shark-Stinger is looking for victims... (as the toy) "Look out! Here comes the evil car! Aaaahh!" (as Captain Spirit) "That pedestrian better get out of the way!" DO NOTHING= DO NOTHING Shark-Stinger drives toward the toy. Chris: (as the toy) "No! Ahhhh!" Shark-Stinger crashes into the toy and knocks him over. Chris: How can you run over innocent people? Nobody should die like that! Mantroid and his minions will pay for this! |-|INTERVENE= INTERVENE Shark-Stinger drives toward the toy and Chris knocks him on his side. Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "That was your last ride, Shark-Stinger!" (as the toy) "Yes! Captain Spirit saved us!" (as Captain Spirit) "You'll never run over anybody again..." Chris can optionally put on his Captain Spirit cape. He takes the cape from his closet and ties it around himself, then spins in a circle Chris: I can feel the energy flow through me... I have the power! Chris strikes a heroic pose with his hands on his hips. Chris: (thinking) Okay, that's a good start... but now it's time to build the rest of my costume. Conversation with Charles The longer Chris takes to leave his room, the more reminders from Charles he will get. He can optionally respond to these reminders. First reminder Charles: Chris! Breakfast! Okay.= Okay. Chris: Okay, Dad! |-|Be right there!= Be right there! Chris: Be right there! |-|No response.= Charles: No goofing off! Second reminder Charles: Chris! I mean now! Coming.= Coming. Chris: I know! I'm coming! Charles: When? |-|One sec.= One sec. Chris: Give me one second! Charles: Your time is up! |-|No response.= No additional remark from Charles. Third reminder Charles: CHRIS! I MEAN NOW! I KNOW= I KNOW Chris: I KNOW! |-|I heard you...= I heard you... Chris: Ugh, I heard you. Jeez. |-|No response.= No additional remark from Charles. Charles: Do not make me come over there! Chris: This sucks! Fourth reminder Charles: I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass if I have to come get you! Goddamn it. Chris' Comments About Leaving His Room Chris: (thinking) If I don't go, Dad's gonna be super mad... Chris: (thinking) I REALLY need to go now... At this point, Chris can't interact with anything in his room anymore. Kitchen Chris leaves his room and takes a seat at the table. In front of him is a plate with toast on it, an empty glass, and a carton of milk. Charles stands at the stove, cooking breakfast. (Chris wasn't reminded)= (Chris wasn't reminded) Charles: I see it, but I don't believe it! I didn't even have to call you! What is going on here? Chris: The food smelled good. Charles: You know how to work the ref. I think the eggs turned out alright. Salt is the secret. You let me know. Pour yourself some milk, okay? Chris holds out his hand and focuses on the milk carton, making humming noises. Charles walks over, still holding the pan, and makes the carton fly around before pouring it into the glass for Chris. Charles: Milk mission accomplished. Charles scoops scrambled eggs onto his plate. Charles: Breakfast of champions. |-|(Chris was reminded once)= (Chris was reminded once) Charles: Well, this is a first. I didn't have to tell you twice. Chris: The food smelled good. Charles: You know how to work the ref. I think the eggs turned out alright. Salt is the secret. You let me know. Pour yourself some milk, okay? Chris holds out his hand and focuses on the milk carton, making humming noises. Charles walks over, still holding the pan, and makes the carton fly around before pouring it into the glass for Chris. Charles: Milk mission accomplished. Charles scoops scrambled eggs onto his plate. Charles: Breakfast of champions. |-|(Chris was reminded twice)= (Chris was reminded twice) Charles: Next time I tell you to come, don't ignore me. Chris: But I— Charles: Don't. This isn't a hotel, buddy. I got things to do. Pour yourself some milk, okay? Chris pours some milk into his glass, then takes a sip. Charles walks over, still holding the pan, and scoops scrambled eggs onto his plate. Charles: Breakfast of champions. |-|(Chris was reminded thrice or more)= (Chris was reminded thrice or more) Charles: Hey, Chris, you better come to breakfast when I holler atcha, or else we're gonna have a problem. Chris: But I— Charles: Don't. This isn't a hotel, buddy. I got things to do. Chris pours some milk into his glass, then takes a sip. Charles walks over, still holding the pan, and scoops scrambled eggs onto his plate. Charles grabs one of the beer cans on the counter and takes a sip. He watches Chris and realizes he's disappointed with his breakfast. Charles: (scoffs) What didja expect, a waffle? It's good.= It's good. Chris: It's good. Charles: Oh, you can lie better than that. Chris: Dad, I'm not lying! It's just the... eggs are good. Charles: Listen, buddy, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't love my eggs... Charles walks over and sits next to Chris, placing his hand on Chris' arm. Charles: I know this doesn't compare to your mother's breakfast. You know what? I'm gonna watch some cooking shows and learn how to be a super breakfast chef. And you can be my official food taster. Deal? |-|I like Mom's.= I like Mom's. Chris: I just like sunnyside-up... Like Mom used to make... Charles: (sighs) Yeah... Me too. Charles walks over and sits next to Chris. Charles: But that's not gonna happen. Chris: I know. Charles: You can't keep saying, "Mom used to do this or that"... (sighs) I know more than anybody, Chris. I know, okay? Chris: Yeah... okay. Charles takes another sip of his beer. Plan for today?= Plan for today? Chris: So, Dad, what's the big plan for today? Charles: Uhh... Big game plan! Charles gets up and Chris drinks some more milk. Charles: Even though we'll probably lose again. Gotta get rid of that coach... Chris: Today I bet we win! Charles: Now that's the fucking spirit! |-|You're drinking...= You're drinking... Chris: You're drinking beer... before you eat? Charles: (scoffs) Y—yeah, it's a game day. Dads are allowed to drink early. Charles takes another sip of beer and Chris eats some of his food. Charles: Hey, I don't need a lecture from my son, thanks. I don't drink that much. Charles gets up and looks at a Beaver Creek postcard on the fridge. Charles: I mean, what am I supposed to do in this fucking town? Go to church, like all these assholes? Charles: Sorry. Don't swear, okay? Chris: I don't. Superheroes don't swear. Charles: Looks like I'm off the team. Chris: Nah... You're cool. Like a rebel. Chris continues eating and Charles sits down again. Charles: Hey, is your, uh... your arm... okay? Looks better. Anybody, uh... ask you about it or, uh... say anything at all? It's fine.= It's fine. Chris: No. It's fine. I worked it out. Charles: I—I just wanna make sure you're okay, buddy. |-|It kinda hurts.= It kinda hurts. Chris: Well, it kinda hurts a little. Charles: Really? I—I can give you an ice pack and maybe one of my pills. No pain and no swelling. It makes me sad that I... that—that you got hurt. Chris: It's not that bad. I'm fine. Charles: Okay, okay. I won't bother you anymore. Charles: So... so you must be excited for Christmas... Always!= Always! Chris: I'm always excited for Christmas! Charles: Hint, hint. Chris: I was hoping Santa might... maybe... get me a new console? Since mine is broken? Charles: Then Santa needs to get me a new job... It has to be a console? A basketball costs ten bucks. Chris: Okay... |-|Are you too?= Are you too? Chris: Oh, yeah! Are you excited too? Charles: I don't know... Santa probably put me on his "naughty list" this year, huh? Chris: Nah, Santa says you still get a present... What do you want? Charles: Whatever makes you happy, Chris. That's the best gift ever. Chris: Oh, since it's Saturday, are we gonna get a Christmas tree? You said we could get a real pine. Charles: Yes, I did, and yes, we are. But I just wanna watch the game before we go, okay? Chris: But you always fall asleep. Charles: I won't today. And if I do, just wake me up and we'll go! Promise. Chris: Okay... You promise? Charles: I do. Charles and Chris interlock their pinkies as a pinkie promise. Charles: Now go take advantage of your weekend. Perfect weather outside for you to play. Charles gets up. Charles: Whatever. You're free. Come grab me later. Charles takes one last sip of beer before placing the can on the counter. He then opens one of the cupboards and grabs a bottle of whiskey. He waves to Chris as he passes him, then enters the living room. He unpauses the basketball game on the TV and sits in an armchair, placing the bottle on the side table next to him. Chris collects his dishes and the milk carton, placing the milk in the fridge and his dishes in the sink. Chris: (thinking) Okay, what would Captain Spirit do? Chris' Thoughts (Idle Comments) Chris: (thinking) Hmmm. Maybe I should help Dad clean the house, instead of playing...? Chris: (thinking) What if I had real superpowers? I could protect the whole town. Chris: (thinking) Maybe someday we'll move into a real castle. Like real Vikings! Chris: (thinking) I can't wait to get a real pine tree this Christmas... Like we used to with Mom. Chris: (thinking, singsong voice) Fa la la la la... Christmas rules! Bring me the presents! Chris: (thinking) I sense danger... Mantroid must be near... Chris can use the aluminum foil for his costume (if he chose a helmet). He shapes the foil to look like a helmet and puts two candy bars on top. Chris: (thinking) One more piece and I'm almost done! Chris can trash the beer cans on the counter. He grabs all three cans and carries them across to the recycling bin. TOSS= TOSS Chris: (thinking) Drink up! Chris tosses all the cans in the bin. |-|PULVERIZE= PULVERIZE Chris throws all but one can in the bin. Chris: The Beer Can Monster cannot be... Chris holds out his hand and hums. He crunches the middle of the beer can slightly. Chris: Seriously? Chris sighs and tosses the can in with the others. Chris can take out the recycling bin. He picks up the bin with both hands. Chris: (thinking) Ugh. I hate that beer can smell. He opens the front door and puts the bin on the porch outside. Chris can clean the dishes. Wash= Wash Chris turns on the water and washes the dishes. Chris: (thinking) Oh, man, this is cold... I might have to check out the Water Eater. Chris finishes washing the dishes and places them in the rack to dry. |-|Clean up (after turning on water heater)= Clean up (after turning on water heater) Chris turns on the water and washes the dishes. Chris: (thinking) Scrub, scrub, scrub... Ew! Chris finishes washing the dishes and places them in the rack to dry. |-|Mega Clean= Mega Clean Chris picks up a glass and holds out his hand, focusing on it and humming. He tosses it up and tries to catch it, but it falls through his hands and breaks in the sink. Chris: Crap! Charles: Jesus, what was that? What the hell are you doing in there? Chris can add ice cream to the grocery list. Chris: (thinking) Let's see... What do we need? He takes the pen from the fridge and adds "Cookie dough ice cream" at the bottom of the list. Chris can drink the milk in the fridge. He takes a long sip from the carton and then puts it back. Chris: Mmm-mmm. I feel the power. Chris can cook the mac 'n' cheese. He takes it out of the fridge and puts it in the microwave. Chris: Beginning countdown to launch... Five... four... three... two... one... Chris sets the timer on the microwave to 2 minutes. Chris can irradiate the mac 'n' cheese in the microwave. He holds out his hand and hums. Chris: Fry! Burn! When the microwave is done, it beeps loudly. Charles' Comments About the Microwave Charles: Chris, the microwave is ready! Charles: Why is the microwave beeping, kiddo? Did you use it? Charles: Come on, Chris, stop that noise! Charles: Chris, the food is done! Chris can give the mac 'n' cheese to Charles. Chris: Snack time! Charles: (points to food) Did you make that for me? Chris: You wouldn't get up during the game, so I thought you could eat out here. I can nuke this mac 'n' cheese in no time. Charles takes the mac 'n' cheese out of Chris' hands. Charles: Not bad. Not bad at all. You better start cooking from now on, buddy. Chris: Mom made the best mac 'n' cheese... I mean... Charles: She did make the best mac 'n' cheese. But this is the perfect comfort food for a winter game day. Thanks. Chris: Well, taste it first. Charles takes a bite of the food. (The food is warm)= (The food is warm) Charles: Best mac 'n' cheese ever. |-|(The food is cold)= (The food is cold) Charles: Hm. A wee bit cold, but this will definitely work. Chris can trash the spoiled takeout in the fridge. He takes it over to the trash can in the cupboard under the sink. TRASH= TRASH Chris tosses it into the trash. Chris: (thinking) Score! Two points! |-|POWER TRASH= POWER TRASH Chris tosses it in, then holds out his hand and hums, then pumps his fist. Chris: Zap! The awful green things are flushed into space. Chris can take the garage key by the door. He stretches up on his tiptoes to reach the hanging key and puts it in his pocket. Chris: (thinking) Mine! Chris can call the phone after looking at the numbers. Call Dad= Call Dad Charles' cellphone buzzes on the desk. Chris hangs up. |-|Call Reynolds= Call Reynolds Claire Reynolds: Hello? Chris: Hi, Mrs. Reynolds. This is Chris... Ch—Chris Eriksen. Claire: Well, of course I know who this is, Chris. What a nice suprise! Are you okay? Is everything alright? Chris: Yes, well, everything's great. I just want to see if maybe Stephen could help me add more stuff to the treehouse...? Like when he helped Dad build it...? I wanna add some booby traps... Claire: That is so sweet! I'm so glad to see you playing outside like a real boy... Anyway, I'll be happy to let Stephen know his services are required. He loves that treehouse. Chris: Me too... Gotta keep the bad guys away! Claire: What bad guys? Chris: Thanks, Mrs. Reynolds! Claire: What do you mean—? Chris hangs up. |-|Call Pizza Delivery= Call Pizza Delivery Chris: Oooh... Pizza... Man: Buongiorno! Bava's Pizzeria is closed, but if you can wait, our business hours are Tuesday through Sunday, 11 AM to 10 PM. If you would like to leave a message for Augusto, please do so— Chris: Pizza... Ciao. Chris hangs up. |-|Call Audra (after finding note in Charles' pants)= Call Audra (after finding note in Charles' pants) Woman: Welcome to Kitty Klub. Meow. Odessa speaking. Chris: Oh... Hi? Odessa: You sound like you're looking for a kitty cat tonight, mmm... Chris: Uh... My dad won't let me have a cat, but I would love— Odessa: Your dad? What?! Christ, who is this? How old are you? Hello? Chris hangs up. Charles' Comments About Chris' Calls Charles: You better not be making any prank calls! Charles: Chris! I told you before that's not a toy! Now hang up! The phone on the wall rings. Charles' Comments About Ringing Phone Charles: Hey, can you get that? Charles: Chris, answer the phone, please! Charles: Chris! Answer the phone! Charles: You don't hear the phone ringing off the hook? Phone Conversation Chris: Uh... Hello? Man: Good morning, sir. How are you this glorious day? Chris: Um... Okay...? Charles: Hey, who is that? Who keeps calling? Chris: I don't know! Uh... Who is this? Man: Thank you for asking, young man! My name is Derek and I'm a proud member of the Universal Uprising Church. I'd love to tell you and your family about Jesus, our righteous Lord and Savior. Our church just wants you and your loved ones to share the holy spirit... Chris: Spirit? Um... We're just watching the game. Derek: Well, always remember that our Lord is watching out for you... By the way, is your mother or father available to speak? Chris: Well, I have to ask first... Charles: Chris! Who the hell are you talking to? Chris: Nobody, Dad! Derek: Jesus is— Chris hangs up. Chris can unlock the cellphone and play Hawt Dawg Man: Mustard Party 2. The password is 42983294, which spells out "hawtdawg" in numbers. Chris' Comments When Doing Well Chris: Now I'm on fire! Chris: Need... more... points... Chris' Comments After "Game Over" Chris: Damn you, barbecue! Chris: Oh, man, I suck! Chris: I'm roasted! Chris: Oh, crap! Chris: For real? Living Room Charles' Comments About the Game Charles: Come on, come on, COME ON... OH, YEAH! SCOOORRRE! Charles: Alright! Charles: Are you serious?! Charles: I could shoot better than that guy any day... Charles: Goddamn, you're on fire! Charles: Yes, hell of a dunk! Charles: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! Open your goddamn eyes! That was a goddamn carry! Charles: Oh, yeah, that's how you dominate! That's it! And that is how you shoot the ball! Charles: On fire all night! Charles: No, no... Nooo! He stole the ball from that piece of shit! You suck! Charles: BOOYAH! YEAH! Look at the scoreboard, motherfuckers! Charles' Comments About Chris Blocking TV Charles: I didn’t know you had invisibility powers... except they don't work. Charles: Yes, I still can’t see through you. Charles: You’re the worst Invisible Man ever. Charles: Move it, Chris. Optional Conversation with Charles (During the Game) First attempt Chris: Dad. Charles: Yes, yes, yes! Come on... Second attempt Chris: Dad. Charles: Chris, I know what you're doing. Stop. Third attempt Chris: Dad? Charles: Sshh. Fourth attempt Chris: Hey, Dad. Charles: It can wait, Chris. I mean it. Fifth attempt Chris: Daaaddd, helloooo! Charles: It drives me crazy when you do that! I said, wait! Sixth attempt Chris: Hey, Dad, the trees are waiting! Charles: Listen, I ain't going anywhere, so let the old man chill, okay? Seventh attempt Chris: Hey... Dad! Charles: Well, if you're looking for something to do, I can think of a whole list of chores... Eighth attempt Chris: Dad! Charles: Chris, I'm watching the game. Why don't you go work on your costume? Ninth attempt Chris: Dad. Charles: If you're looking for something to do, the water heater is still on the fritz. Charles pauses the game to write in his stat notebook. Optional Conversation with Charles (Halfway through the Game) Chris: Hey... Charles: Hey, sports fan! Charles closes his stat book and puts it on his lap. Charles: You up for watching the game with your favorite MVP? Chris: Sure, Dad. How's the game going? Charles: We're kicking their asses, for once. I like it. Chris: Cool. I like it when the good guys win. Charles: Yep. Me too. Charles and Chris high-five. See you later.= See you later. Chris: Okay, I'll see you later... I'll let you watch the game now. Charles: Yeah, fine. Just get me when it's over. Uh, and get ready for the tree. Chris: Can we get one that's, like, ten feet tall? Charles: Only if you cut one down, Viking. We might need a bigger castle, too. |-|Won a lot of games? (If Chris threw the ball in his room)= Won a lot of games? (If Chris threw the ball in his room) Chris: Won a lot of games, didn't you? Charles: (points behind him) That's what those trophies say. Chris: That's so cool that you were a sports hero... Charles: Huh, yeah, it was. Everybody knew my name... Chris: I wish I could've seen you in action... Charles: Here you go! Charles mimics throwing a basketball into a hoop, then Chris does the same. Charles: Those were the good old days. Man, I hate even saying that... but they really were... |-|Go get the pine tree?= Go get the pine tree? Chris: So... when do you think we'll go get the pine tree? Charles: I told you, right after the game. You're not gonna bug me all day, right? Chris: No. Sorry... |-|Did Mom watch games?= Did Mom watch games? Chris: Did you and Mom watch a lot of games? Charles: Oh, uh, actually... Sh—she wasn't a big sports fan. Chris: Really? Charles: Funny, huh? But she liked to sit next to me and read... You got that from her, for sure. Chris: That's cool... What did I get from you? Charles: Hmm... Well... My hero skills. Right? |-|Confused by rules.= Confused by rules. Chris: I get confused by basketball rules. Charles: It's like math... but fun! You just have to start watching more games. Chris: Maybe we can get a basketball video game and play together...? Charles: That's not exactly how you learn to play, but... it's a start. Charles' Request for Beer Charles: Hey, buddy... can you bring me a beer? You drank a lot.= You drank a lot. Chris: You already drank a lot of beer. Charles: Thanks, bartender, now get me the goddamn beer, okay? |-|Okay.= Okay. Chris: Okay, okay... Charles: That's right, it's okay... Chris can give Charles the beer in the fridge. Charles: Now that's a nice cold one... Cheers! Charles opens the can and drinks from it. Chris: Man, that was fast, Dad... Charles: Well, excuse me... Okay, I'll slow down, Chris. This empty can is evil. Would Captain Spirit take care of it? Chris: Really? Yeah. Chris takes a step back and holds out his hand. Chris: Step aside, Mr. Eriksen... Captain Spirit is here to recycle! Charles: You better hurry! This can's gonna destroy the town! Chris hums and focuses on the beer can, and Charles crushes it for him. Charles: Man, that was too close! Thanks, Captain Spirit! Charles puts the crushed can on the side table next to him. Chris: I'm always here to lead my team to victory! Chris can shoot Charles with the soft bullet gun. He aims at him stealthily and then shoots him in the head. Chris: Headshot! Charles: Ow! Cheap shot! I'm going down... Charles slumps over in the armchair, then slowly rises up. Charles: You... can't... kill... the... zombie... jock... Chris: No way! That was a headshot! Charles: I am... a super zombie! Chris: Well.. .I'm a superhero! Charles: Can't argue with that. Zombie down! Chris puts the gun back. Chris: (whispering) Captain Spirit strikes back... Chris can add a log to the fire stove. He kneels down and holds out his hands near the fire, then takes a log from beneath the stove and tosses it in and closes the door. The log catches fire and emits an orange glow. Chris: (thinking) Goodbye, log. Chris can burn the fire stove. He kneels down and holds out one hand in front of the fire. Chris: Now, burn! Buuurrrn! He makes whooshing noises and focuses on the fire, then gets up. Chris can play with, Mar-T Rex, the dinosaur on the floor. Chris: Dinosaur Land is open for business! Eat everybody! Chris makes the toy jump to the edge of the coffee table. Chris: (as Mar-T Rex) "I am Mar-T Rex and you are my lunch! Raarrrghh!" Chris makes the toy jump to the floor. He stops playing and gets up. Charles: This dinosaur won't eat a grumpy old dad, right? Riiight? Chris can evaporate the whiskey bottle. He holds out his hand and hums. Charles glances over at him. Charles: I see what you're doing. Stop it. Chris: (whispering) I didn't do anything... Chris can have a moment of calm on the couch. If the game is still playing, after waiting a few moments, Charles will speak. Charles: I think we might actually win this one. What do you think? Chris: Oh, yeah, we're gonna beat 'em! Charles: We better! Charles: This season has been a disaster. Bad coach, bad moves, bad attitude... Chris: Are the players good? Charles: Oh, yeah. Most of them, anyways. They need to trade Matthews, though... But even good players need a great coach. Chris: Like a team needs a captain. Charles: You got it. Hey, Chris, you know you can sit down here. Next to me. Chris gets up and sits on the floor next to Charles. Charles: Hey, uh... When we clear the snow away, I can...(motions holding a basketball) show you some good throws. I think I still have some upper body strength. Chris: That would be cool. Charles: When I was your age, I was kind of a little guy. But I could always throw the ball. Chris: I always get picked last for the team at school. Then they never throw the ball to me... Charles places his hand on Chris' head. Charles: Those little shits... They can't tell stories like you can, can they? Chris: No way. Charles: Look, not everyone is born to be a basketball star. Not even me. You're probably gonna change the world. Chris: I hope so. Charles: I know so. Chris: (points to TV screen) Hey, wait, look at that! Charles: Are you telling me to be quiet? Chris: Yes. Charles tickles Chris and he laughs. They continue watching the game in silence until Chris gets up. Chris can take the keys on the floor next to the couch. He leans down and grabs them. Chris: Dad! I found your car keys! Charles: That's where they went! I swore I had 'em on me, but they must have fell out of my pocket last night... Just put 'em in the bowl, cool? (points behind him) Chris: Yeah... Chris can put the keys in the trinket bowl and take them out again. Charles: Good job, buddy! Bathroom Chris can use the faucet to wash his hands. (Water heater is off)= (Water heater is off) Chris: (thinking) Jeez, where's the heat? I bet the Water Eater is sleeping again... |-|(Water heater is on)= (Water heater is on) Chris: (thinking) Oooh, hot water! Yes, I've won! Chris can apply Halloween makeup on his face (if he chose a mask for his costume). He puts a mask around his eyes. If he chose a dark costume, the mask will be red. If he chose a colorful costume, it will be blue. He stands on the stepstool under the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. Chris: (thinking) No one will guess my secret identity now! Chris: (thinking) One more piece and I'm almost done! Chris can look at himself the mirror. (In costume)= (In costume) Chris: (thinking) Now that's a superhero! |-|(Not in costume)= (Not in costume) Chris: (thinking) I feel naked without my costume... Chris can interview himself in the mirror. He stands on the stepstool under the sink and holds an imaginary microphone. Chris: (as interviewer) "Welcome to WHERO! Today we are honored to have an interview with the world's most awesome superhero...Captain Spirit!" (as Captain Spirit) "Hello, Beaver Creek!" (as interviewer) "Captain Spirit, when do you think you will defeat Mantroid?" (as Captain Spirit) "Mantroid is a bully and a coward! He can't hide but he can run!" (as interviewer) "We heard reports that he is putting together a team of supervillians! Do you have any message for them?" We'll forgive them.= We'll forgive them. Chris: (as Captain Spirit) We will forgive them if they don't join Mantroid! He's not worth it! We have to live in peace! (as interviewer) "Or you will destroy them!" |-|I'll crush Mantroid!= I'll crush Mantroid! Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "My message is that Mantroid will never win! And I will find you and I will crush you! (as interviewer) "Yes! That is what this town wants to hear!" Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "That's my job!" (as interviewer) "And that's why we love you! Can you tell us who your superheroes are?" My parents.= My parents. Chris: (as Captain Spirit) "My parents are my biggest heroes!" (as interviewer) "I bet they're happy to hear that! |-|Me.= Me. Chris: (as interviewer) "The only hero I have is me!" (as interviewer) "That's good to know!" Chris: (as interviewer) "Can you give us a hint about how you discovered your epic powers?" (as Captain Spirit) "No." (as interviewer) "Okay... Do you have any final words for your audience?" (as Captain Spirit) "Be nice and always fight for the good team!" (as interviewer) "Thank you, Captain Spirit, for being our hero! And now back to WHERO News!" Charles' Room TBA Laundry Room Chris can dump a basket of laundry into the washing machine. Chris: (thinking) Now you will learn your lesson and stay clean! Chris can close the washing machine lid and press a dial, turning it on. Chris: (thinking) I hope I set this right... Chris can put Charles' pants into the laundry, if he previously picked them up in his room. TBC Water Eater Confrontation Chris can choose to enter the boiler room. If he does, Chris opens the door into a dark, vast space as an oppressive ambiance sets in. An ominous purple liquid ripples and bursts into floating jets in the distance. Chris: (thinking) Careful... I think I'm not alone... As Chris walks closer, the Water Eater rises out of the water and begins searching the area, snapping its attention to Chris whenever he moves. Chris: (thinking) No more fear... I have to face this monster... The city needs hot water! Once he arrives in front of the monster, Chris raises his arm and concentrates, causing the Water Eater to slowly diminish in size. Once the creature has shrunk to his height, Chris walks up and pokes one of its eyes, snapping back to the reality of Chris flipping off the water heater. Chris: (while pumping his fist) Yes! Satisfied, Chris exits the boiler room. Chris: (thinking) Well, that wasn't too hard... I have tamed the Water Beast! After exiting the laundry room having defeated the Water Eater, Chris will tell Charles about it. Chris: Hey dad, the water heater was down again, so I fixed it. Charles: Wow, you put it back on? Congrats buddy, I know you hate getting in there. Outside Chris puts on his coat and tugs on his winter boots before stepping outside. He looks around the area before stepping off the porch. Snowmancer Confrontation Chris walks up to the Snowmancer, intending to rebuild him. Chris: Oh, Snowmancer... This is sad... You used to be a good enemy. Look at you now... How are you supposed to train me to fight Mantroid like that? What can we do? Chris replaces Snowmancer's left eye, reattaches Charles' windshield wiper to his left side, and inserts a beer can into his face. He stands back and admires his work. Blow up without firework= Blow up without firework Chris stares down the Snowmancer for a moment, then backs up as cowboy music begins to play. He raises his arm and begins to concentrate; after a couple of moments, Snowmancer's left eye falls back out. Chris lets his hand fall with a dissatisfied look on his face. |-|Blow up with firework= Blow up with firework Chris looks at the firework stick in his hand, then inserts it into the left side of Snowmancer's face. Chris: Now you are ready to battle with Captain Spirit! Chris lights the firework's fuse with a yellow lighter, then runs away from it. He holds up his hand as the fuse shortens; as he pushes his hand out and makes an exploding noise with his mouth, the firework goes off, destroying the left side of Snowmancer's face. Chris: Yes! So cool! Chris: (thinking) Snowmancer almost froze the whole city... Until Captain Spirit melted him... for now. Mantroid Confrontation After retrieving his father's car keys, Chris can "Power Drive" Charles' truck. Chris: (thinking) Here I come, Mantroid! Chris opens one of the car's doors and gets into the driver's seat, then places his hands on the wheel. Chris: Come on, let's get going! This is Captain Spirit, do you copy? Are you there, Sky Pirate? Chris (as Sky Pirate): Captain Spirit, I read you loud and clear! Are you sure you want to go on this dangerous mission? Chris: Don't worry about me -- Mantroid is the one in danger. Gotta do a quick system check first! Instrument panel, check! Force field, check! Proton missiles, check! Escape pod, check! Windshield wipers, check! Everything looks good... Start the launch! Chris holds the car's gear shift and pretends to flip a switch below it, then places both hands back on the wheel. Chris: We're going faster than lightspeed! What's that ahead? Oh no - METEOR SHOWER! Turn on the force field! Too late! Emergency! SOS! Crash landing! Chris shouts before the screen goes black. After a moment, he comes to. Chris: I wonder how many other ships Mantroid has crashed on this planet... Never mind... I landed safe. Time to explore! Chris steps out onto Mantroid's planet, a foggy, barren landscape. Chris: The planet is so dark... and the sky is so red... like blood! No wonder Mantroid lives here... But how could anyone live here? It's kind of sad and lonely... As Chris walks towards the street intersection, Mantroid's voice taunts him. Chris: What's that sound? Something is coming... or somebody! Mantroid: How dare you come to my planet? Chris: Mantroid! Show yourself, you coward! Mantroid: I'm going to crush you! Mantroid: Maybe it's all your fault. Mantroid: You're too weak to fight me, Captain Idiot! Chris: This time you won't get away from me! Mantroid: I don't have to get away, because I"m everywhere! Chris: Fight me instead of hiding! Mantroid: You created all this pain. Reach the street intersection= Reach the street intersection Chris walks up to the street intersection. Mantroid: You can't win this, you're chasing ghosts! (laughs) I'm bored now, let's finish this! Chris begins to hold his throat, making choking noises. Chris: No! I can't... let... you... live... Chris struggles to look up at the street sign above him. If he succeeds, he sees the Mantle Street and Asteroid Drive labels, bent to form Mantroid's name. |-|Don't reach the street intersection= Don't reach the street intersection Mantroid: I'm bored now, let's finish this! Chris begins to hold his throat, making choking noises. Chris: No! I can't... let... you... live... Mantroid: You can't win this, you're chasing ghosts! You'll never catch me! NEVER! Chris passes out, then wakes up back on the ground in front of Charles' car. Chris: (thinking) You will pay for what you did, Mantroid, I swear... Waking Charles Up Chris: Hey... Wake up... Dad, come on! Charles: Huh, what? Who's there... Who's there? Chris: Dad! It's just me, Chris! Charles: Whoa woah... Hold on, buddy, okay? Jesus. Charles attempts to get up, stumbles, and crashes to the floor, hitting his head against the couch. Chris: DAD!! Charles: FUCK! Chris: Dad, are you okay? Charles: Do I look okay? No... I tripped... Can't even watch one goddamn game. Chris attempts to help up Charles, who leans onto a desk, pushing it over, before collapsing to the ground. Charles: FUCK! That's just great! Ugh... I think, I sprained my foot... Shit! Chris... Why did you wake me up? Chris: Y-You told me to wake you up... I thought... I thought you said... The pine tree? Charles: The pine tree? I can't even walk in my own house, man. Chris: You should be careful when you're... you know... when you wake up. Charles: Don't be a smartass, Chris. I'm not in the mood right now... Chris: Yeah, Dad, okay. The doorbell rings. Charles: Jesus Christ, who is that? Go answer, but if it's a salesperson or some church group, you just close the door on them. It's nobody's business. This is our castle and it's our family, right? Chris: Right. Conversation with Mrs. Reynolds Chris gets up and opens the front door, where Claire Reynolds is waiting. (If Chris took the waste basket of beer cans outside and did not complete his costume)= (If Chris took the waste basket of beer cans outside and did not complete his costume) Mrs. Reynolds: Gee, that's a lot of beer. Chris: Uh no... yeah... Dad had a party for the game. Mrs. Reynolds: Really? I didn't see any cars in the driveway... or people... Must've been a good game... Anyway, how are you, Chris? |-|(If he didn't or completed his costume)= (If he didn't or completed his costume) Mrs. Reynolds: Oh, my, look at you! What kind of costume is that? Chris: I'm Captain Spirit! Mrs. Reynolds: Of course you are! We need all the superheroes we can get! And how are YOU doing, Chris? Chris: Good, Mrs. Reynolds. Just... Just... Mrs. Reynolds: Just? Video games.= Video games. Chris: Just... hanging out, playing video games. Mrs. Reynolds: You boys and your video games. You should play games outside like we used to... like your dad used to... Oh I know, I know, I'm old. |-|Doing homework.= Doing homework. Chris: Just.. doing homework. You know. Mrs. Reynolds: On a Saturday? I didn't know you were such a good student! Teachers must love you. |-|Cleaning the house.= Cleaning the house. Chris: Just... You know, cleaning up the house and stuff! Mrs. Reynolds: On a beautiful Saturday like this? You should be playing instead! (If snow is cleared and told Reynolds Chris was doing work)= (If snow is cleared and told Reynolds Chris was doing work) Mrs. Reynolds: I even saw you clearing the snow out of the alley, so I hope you don't work all day... Chris: Well, it's laundry Day... dad is watching the game, so... - (If he didn't) = Mrs. Reynolds: So it's your job to clean the house? }} |-|(If snow is cleared and told Reynolds he was playing video games)= (If snow is cleared and told Reynolds Chris was playing video games) Mrs. Reynolds: But I did see you clearing that snow off the front porch, so good of you! |-|(If snow isn't cleared)= (If snow isn't cleared) Mrs. Reynolds: At least I saw you playing outside earlier... Don't waste this beautiful morning! (If Chris didn't blow up Snowmancer with the fireworks)= (If Chris didn't blow up Snowmancer with the fireworks) Mrs. Reynolds: Actually, I was going for a nice walk, and I... thought I heard a loud noise over here... Is everything okay? |-|(If he did)= (If he did) Mrs. Reynolds: Actually, I was going for a nice walk, but it sounded like the 4th of July over here... Is everything okay? Dad just fell.= Dad just fell.. Chris: Oh, yeah. Dad just tripped and fell... but he's okay. Mrs. Reynolds: That sounded like some fall. You sure he's "okay"? Chris: Uh huh. He... got all excited about the game... and he tripped over the table. I swear! Mrs. Reynolds: Well, don't swear for your dad, honey. Leave that to him... Must be some game... |-|Decorating the tree.= Decorating the tree. Chris: Totally. Me and my Dad were just decorating the tree and... I tripped over the lights and the tree almost crashed on me but Dad caught it and he fell so... so... Mrs. Reynolds: Gee, that's some story. Is everybody alright? Chris: Um, yeah! Mrs. Reynolds: Must have been quite a scare! |-|We didn't hear.= We didn't hear. Chris: Yeah, of course. We didn't hear a noise... Mrs. Reynolds: Are you sure? Lordy, I thought... I don't know, but it was loud. And there's no other houses around... Chris: Oh, you probably heard me and my Dad watching the game. We kind of go crazy, so... Mrs. Reynolds: Hmmm... you're not the only one. I must be hearing things. (If Chris didn't put bandages on his arms)= (If Chris didn't put bandages on his arms) Mrs. Reynolds: Wow, those look like nasty bruises. What happened? - Goofing with friends.= Chris: Oh... uh... Just goofing around with some friends. Mrs. Reynolds: Oh, who? Chris: Some... kids at school. Mrs. Reynolds: Well... be careful. And if anybody bullies you, you can always tell me... you understand? Chris: I'm okay, thanks. I do have to go. Mrs. Reynolds: All right, honey... I'll check back with you later, okay? Chris: Um, no, me and Dad are going shopping. directly to suspicion dialogue - Fell down the stairs.= Chris: I... fell down the stairs yesterday... Mrs. Reynolds looks behind Chris, into his single-story house. Mrs. Reynolds: Stairs? Where? Chris: Oh, not here. At a friend's house. The front steps. Mrs. Reynolds: I see. Be careful, okay? And please get help the next time you... fall. Chris: I'm okay, thanks. I do have to go. Mrs. Reynolds: All right, honey... I'll check back with you later, okay? Chris: Um, no, me and Dad are going shopping. Mrs. Reynolds: You're a good son, Chris. directly to suspicion dialogue }} Mrs. Reynolds: I hope, you have something else planned for today... Buy a pine tree!= Buy a pine tree! - (If he did) = Chris: Oh, yeah, me and my Dad are going to go buy a real pine Christmas tree! Mrs. Reynolds: Wait, wait! You said, you tripped over the Christmas tree lights, but you're going to get another one? Chris: No, I tripped over the... the Christmas lights. Not the tree-- Mrs. Reynolds: Chris, I want you to tell me the truth. }} |-|Work on the treehouse.= Work on the treehouse. Chris: I wanted to fix up the treehouse... Maybe Stephen could come by and help? Mrs. Reynolds: Well, that sounds like a fun job for a father and son, right? - He's not good. = Chris: Yeah, but you know... My dad isn't good at building stuff, like Stephen. Mrs. Reynolds: Oh lordy, don't I know it. And Stephen loves any excuse to break out the tool kit to help you. Chris: He's way beter with hammers than Dad. Mrs. Reynolds: Yes, he certainly is. Stephen would probably build you a tree city if you asked. So don't you dare! }} (unknown cause)= (unknown cause) Mrs. Reynolds: Well, I'm glad to see you're taking care of your father. Chris: Of course! We're both on the same team! Mrs. Reynolds: You're a good son, Chris. (If Claire is very suspicious)= (If Claire is very suspicious) Mrs. Reynolds: Okay, Chris. I think I've heard enough. I'm going to talk to Stephen about this, and we'll be back to chat with your father. Chris: Wait, you don't... Please... Mrs. Reynolds looks around around the house a bit, then leans down towards Chris. Mrs. Reynolds: Listen... I'm not trying to hurt you, okay? We want to help. You're not in trouble, you haven't done anything. Just stay put and we'll come by in a little bit. |-|(If Claire is semi-suspicious)= (If Claire is semi-suspicious) Mrs. Reynolds looks around around the house a bit, then leans down towards Chris. Mrs. Reynolds: Listen, Chris... I'm only steps away from your house. If you ever feel... scared... you can come visit us anytime, day or night. Understand? We're here for you. Chris: Okay, sure... Thanks... Thanks Claire! I promise I'll see you later. |-|(If Claire is not suspicious)= (If Claire is not suspicious) Mrs. Reynolds: Well, I guess I need to relax a bit so I don't imagine things, right? Oh by the way, my grandchildren are finally home for Christmas. Oh my, it's been ages since I've seen those boys... You know, one of them is your age and I bet you two would get along just like brothers! Chris: Really? Cool, that sounds fun. Thanks Claire! I promise I'll see you later. Chris closes the door and returns to his father. Mrs. Reynolds lingers for a moment outside of the door, then leaves. '' Final scene (If Claire was not suspicious)= (If Claire was not suspicious) '''Charles:' God damn, did she interrogate you long enough? Chris: No Dad, we were just talking. I got you covered, everything's cool. Charles: Cool? Nothing is "cool" here! I don't need you to lie for me, Christopher. Chris: Please, don't get mad, please! Charles attempts to prop himself up on the couch pushing Chris away when he tries to help. Charles: You don't tell me what to do! I deserve to be pissed off! You think I'm just a fucking drunk, huh? Chris: I never think that! Never! Charles grabs Chris' arm. Chris: Dad, I swear! Please - |-|(If Claire was suspicious)= (If Claire was suspicious) Charles: So what did that nosey bitch want? Chris: Nothing. Charles: Oh nothing, huh? I was listening. I heard it all. You could've gotten rid of her. Chris: I tried - Charles attempts to prop himself up on the couch pushing Chris away when he tries to help. - (If Chris didn't cover up his bruises with bandages) = Charles: You wanted to tell her that I gave you those bruises? Chris: No! I didn't say anything! I swear! Charles grabs Chris' arm. Charles: You want to blame me for everything? Is that what you want? Chris: Dad, please believe me... }} A soft instrumental song begins playing in the background, gradually increasing in volume. Charles: Jesus, stop that whining! You're not a baby anymore! "Oh boo hoo, Daddy!" "Believe me" Grow up! Chris: But, I-- Charles: You're just... Just like your Mom. Every time I look at you... Every time you talk... Chris: Stop it... Charles: I just... I see her face... Why? And if it wasn't for you... she would've never taken the car that day... Never... Charles pushes Chris and he recoils back out of Charles' reach with tears in his eyes. Charles: Aw hey, Chris, look hey, I didn't mean that, buddy... Chris: Yes... Yes you did... Chris runs outside. Charles: No, listen -- Chris... Charles puts his head in his hands. The scene cuts to Chris pushing the door open and running into the snow towards the backyard tree house. Chris climbs up the tree's ladder, making it up most of the way before the topmost rung breaks underneath his hand. As he falls to the ground, Chris is suddenly suspended in midair amongst floating splinters of wood. After slowly descending onto the snow, he gets up, looking back and forth in disbelief between his hands and the tree house. Chris looks up into the Reynolds' backyard, where two boys watch on and smile, one older and one younger. The boys wave at Chris, and Chris waves back. Fade to black. __FORCETOC__ Category:Captain Spirit Category:Special Content Category:Episode Scripts Category:Special Content (Captain Spirit)